The Monsters of Hollow Edge
So, you’re looking for a good monster legend? Well, I don’t have any of those, but I do have a true, personal story about some “Monsters” as the term goes. This is the story of “The Monsters of Hollowed Edge.” I’d just woken up to the sun shining through my window. I was just about to get up when I noticed something amiss. I scanned around my room & noticed it was only 3:13 a.m! When I looked over to my window again, it was pitch-black. I went back to sleep for about seven minutes and woke up to a bunch of sobbing, growling, scampering and howling. I got my walking stick with a screw out sword (If you read as many of these kinds of stories as me, it’s amazing you don’t have a gun under your pillow or something!) and my “Book of Mythological, Legendary & Just-downright-scary creatures” I made myself, and looked around my room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, even the noises stopped. I decided to go for a late night stroll, which always calms me down. When I was out the door, I heard roaring coming from seemingly nowhere. You’d think with my extensive knowledge of what can and will go bump in the night, I would turn around ASAP and go back into my house, but no. I tried to find the source & the longer I looked the louder it got. I eventually realized that it wasn't getting louder, more voices were joining! Eventually I got down to the cave near my lake that everyone calls “Hollowed Edge.” The noises seemed to come from there. As soon as I went in, the noises stopped. I don’t mean like how an echo will fade, I mean they just STOPPED. I started to get a little bit freaked out, but I continued into the cave. About what seemed like five hours of walking, I came across a big dead end. It looked like a kind of room of sorts. I went in and looked around. To my absolute horror, I saw that there was some sort of trap-door that, somehow, was directly under my house! Then I heard the sound of trampling feet, howling, snarling, growling, and roaring. I turned around and came face to face with a large brute-of-a-beast. It had large claws like that of an eagle or hawk, panther like paws, feathery wings, a long tail, a humanoid head but with cat-like eyes, & a large muscular body. I was startled because this was something from my book, The Sphinx. If it was a different place & time, I would be fawning all over her, but I was too scared to move. She started to circle me, over & over until she let out an unearthly screech. As she did, more figures stalked out from the shadows. I recognized more creatures from my book, like Neko-mata, a Kelpie, & a few others. Some I couldn't recognize. They then started to circle me again. As they did, The Sphinx strode closer to me, looked at me with those feline eyes locked on mine, & whispered a riddle to me. “I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.” She said in her hypnotic voice. I realized I was screwed, because I was never good at riddles. The Sphinx grew impatient & flashed her EXTREMELY sharp claws as a gesture I took to mean “Hurry up, or I’ll gut you where you stand!” Eventually I came around to answering. “The future?” I asked. The Sphinx then walked up, put her paws on my shoulders, and leaned her face to my left ear and whispered, “You are correct.” I was just about to pat myself on the back so to speak, but The Sphinx continued, “Do not think you have won. You will never win.” She then started shedding all her fur, then her skin, then her muscles until only her bones were left. Then, her bones collapsed & disappeared. I thought I was safe, until a familiar, hypnotic voice whispered “''I'' will always win.” I then felt a warm liquid fall down my neck, but I was too numb with fear to realize it was my own blood or to feel the pain of the large gash across the back of my neck. I stood there for what seemed like hours, and then another Sphinx appeared. The new Sphinx then turned into thirteen smaller Sphinxes, which then began to chant: “I devour all, follow all, watch over all. I. Am. All.” The Sphinxes then morphed into a hideous beast. At the same time, the other things disappeared. The beast looked unlike anything I've ever seen. It was about twenty-five feet tall, it had long, scythe like claws, a serpent body with wings, a mane of matted hair, long, reptilian limbs, a mouth like that of a viper-fish, a humanoid head, a long tail and... Those eyes. Its eyes had every color in the world, some I don't think people should be able to see. The worst thing about the eyes where that they still looked cat-like. The thing lunged at me, and next thing I knew I was in my bed. I was starting to relax, when I heard a familiar, hypnotic voice whisper, "Do not forget, I watch all." Category:Monsters